O Destino do Mestre do Dragão
by FireKai
Summary: Depois do Alex se ter tornado um Mestre do Dragão, as coisas acabaram por se complicar porque a Luna estava do lado do mal. Será que o Alex conseguirá salvar a Luna? Oneshot


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Lunar Legend não me pertencem. Estou apenas a usá-las para o meu entretenimento e dos leitores. **

"Alex, estás bem?" - perguntou a Mia, aproximando-se do amigo.

"S... sim." - disse o Alex, baixando o olhar.

"Estás assim por causa da Luna, não é?" - perguntou a Mia, pousando a mão no ombro do Alex.

Tinha passado um dia desde que o Alex tinha combatido com o Dragão Negro e se tinha tornado num Mestre do Dragão. Porém, ele não estava feliz porque descobriu que a Luna era a Cantora Negra e estava do lado do Imperador da Magia.

"Eu sei que ela não é assim..." - disse o Alex.

"Eu não estava lá, mas tenho a certeza de que ela estava a ser hipnotizada." - disse a Mia.

"Também acho isso." - disse o Alex.

Nesse momento o Nash entrou na sala e ao ver a Mia e o Alex juntos, ficou vermelho de fúria.

"O que se passa aqui?" - perguntou o Nash, de maneira agressiva.

"Porque estás assim tão zangado Nash?" - perguntou a Mia.

"Ora, ainda perguntas Mia? O que se está aqui a passar entre vocês os dois?" - perguntou o Nash, continuando furioso.

"Estamos só a conversar." - disse o Alex.

"E o mesmo que estivéssemos a fazer mais alguma coisa, não tinhas nada a ver com isso." - disse a Mia.

"Mia!"

"Ora, tu não és meu dono." - disse ela. - "Lá porque gosto de ti, não significa que deixe de falar com as outras pessoas e que as deixe de apoiar."

O Nash fez uma cara séria e sentindo-se derrotado, saiu da sala. Pouco depois a Jessica entrou na sala e estava furiosa.

"Estou farta do Kyle!" - gritou a Jessica. - "Já não o aguento!"

"O que se passou Jessica?" - perguntou a Mia.

"O Kyle foi para um bar e começou a beber tudo o que lá havia, estou farta dele." - disse a Jessica, sentando-se ao lado do Alex.

"Parece que todos temos os nossos problemas, não é?" - perguntou a Mia.

"Sim." - disse a Jessica tristemente.

Nesse momento o Tempest entrou na sala.

"As três bruxas e o Imperador da Magia estão a caminho para virem destruir a aldeia." - anunciou ele.

"Bolas, logo agora que eu queria descansar." - queixou-se a Jessica.

"Há mais um problema." - disse o Tempest. - "O vosso amigo Kyle foi tentar vencê-los e foi transformado num cavalo."

"Bem, ao menos agora ele tem uma utilidade." - disse a Jessica.

"Então vamos preparar-nos para combater." - disse a Mia.

"Ah, esqueci-me de dizer que a Luna está com eles." - disse o Tempest.

"A Luna?" - perguntou o Alex. - "Então... eu vou vencê-los e salvá-la!"

"Eu estou contigo nessa batalha." - disse o Tempest. - "E a Fresca também."

"Podem contar comigo." - disse a Mia.

"E comigo é claro." - disse a Jessica.

Nesse momento, o Nash voltou a entrar na sala, acompanhado pelo Nall.

"O Ramus está a dirigir-se para cá." - disse o Nash. - "Ele vem ajudar-nos a combater. A rainha Lemia também."

"A minha mãe vem ajudar-nos?" - perguntou a Mia surpreendida. - "Que bom."

"O Kyle voltou ao normal." - disse o Nall.

"Oh, que pena, bem que podia continuar a ser um cavalo." - disse a Jessica.

"Vamos lá combater!" - gritou o Alex.

Todos eles saíram da tenda e viram que o Imperador da Magia, vinha acompanhado pelas três bruxas e pela Luna e todos vinham na direcção da Aldeia.

"Está na hora." - disse o Imperador. - "Matem-nos!"

"Certo!" - disseram a Royce e a Xenobia, desaparecendo.

"E tu Phacia?" - perguntou o Imperador. - "Vai ajudar as tuas irmãs!"

"Nem pensar!" - gritou a Phacia. - "Eu vou ajudar o lado dos bons!"

Dito isto, a Phacia agarrou na Luna e as duas desapareceram. Elas reapareceram perto do Alex e dos outros.

"Aqui está a Luna." - disse a Phacia. - "Eu quebrei-lhe o feitiço que a fazia estar sob o domínio do Imperador. Ela irá recuperar os sentidos em pouco tempo."

"Obrigado Phacia." - agradeceu o Alex.

"Não é preciso agradecer." - disse a Phacia. - "Vençam o Imperador e as minhas irmãs."

A Royce e a Xenobia apareceram ao pé deles e começaram a lançar feitiços.

"Deixem-me prever o vosso futuro..." - disse a Royce. - "Vão morrer hoje!"

"Nem penses!" - gritou a Mia. - "Fogo!"

"Trovão!" - gritou o Nash.

Os dois ataques acertaram na Royce, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão.

"Aqui estou eu para te vencer!" - gritou o Kyle, aparecendo por detrás de uma rocha. - "Prepara-te para morrer Royce!"

O Kyle saltou para a frente, empunhando a sua espada e cortou o corpo da bruxa em dois. A bruxa transformou-se em pó.

Não muito longe, a Xenobia lançava alguns feitiços contra a Jessica e a Fresca.

"Já vais ver!" - gritou a Fresca. - "Gelo!"

O ataque acertou na Xenobia, mas pareceu não a afectar muito. A Luna acordou nesse momento e viu o que se passava. Não havia sinais da Phacia.

A Luna correu para a Fresca e a Jessica.

"Oh, Luna, acordaste! Que bom." - disse a Jessica.

"Temos de nos unir para vencer esta bruxa." - disse a Luna.

"Vocês nunca me vão vencer." - gritou a Xenobia.

"Isso é o que vamos ver." - disse a Luna. - "Fogo!"

"Gelo!" - gritou a Fresca.

"Trovão!" - gritou a Jessica.

Os três ataques foram em direcção à bruxa, que tentou defender-se, mas falhou, sendo reduzida a pó.

No cimo da montanha, o Alex e o Tempest travavam uma dura batalha contra o Imperador da Magia.

"Vocês nunca me irão vencer!" - gritou o Imperador, lançando uma onda de energia que derrubou os dois amigos.

Nesse momento chegaram à aldeia a Lemia e o Ramus.

"Temos de ajudar o Alex." - disse o Ramus.

"Vamos até ao cimo da montanha." - disse a Jessica.

"Depressa." - disse a Luna.

Todos começaram a correr para o cimo da montanha. Quando lá chegaram, o Alex e o Tempest estavam estendidos no chão.

"Agora vou dar-vos o golpe final!" - gritou o Imperador.

"Nem pensar!" - gritou a Luna. - "Raio de Luz!"

"Trovão!" - gritou o Nash.

"Gelo!" - gritou a Mia.

"Água!" - gritou a Fresca.

"Parede de Gelo!" - gritou a Lemia, para os proteger a todos.

"Curar!" - gritou a Jessica, curando o Alex e o Tempest.

"Obrigado Jessica." - disse o Alex.

O Tempest pegou no seu arco e disparou contra o Imperador. Os feitiços também lhe acertaram.

"Está na nossa vez." - disse o Kyle ao Ramus.

"Sim." - concordou o Ramus.

Os dois correram para o Imperador, que agora estava debilitado e acertaram-lhe com as suas espadas.

"Falta o golpe final!" - gritou o Alex.

"Não!" - gritou o Imperador.

A espada do Alex atravessou o peito do Imperador e ele transformou-se em pó.

E foi assim que o Alex e os outros destruíram o Imperador da Magia. Depois disso, todos seguiram com as suas vidas.

A Jessica decidiu que não irá aturar mais o Kyle. Dedicou-se a aprender magia curativa e a ajudar os outros. Casou-se com um rapaz muito rico.

O Kyle continuou com a sua vida mundana, tendo muitas namoradas, mas não ficando com nenhuma. Acabou por morrer numa emboscada no deserto.

O Ramus continuou a tomar conta da sua loja em Meribia. A loja teve muito sucesso e ele ficou rico e famoso.

A Mia acabou por casar com o Nash, mas ao contrário do que era de prever, é ela que manda na relação. Ela tomou o lugar da mãe como governante da Magia de Vane.

O Nash, como já foi dito, casou com a Mia e tornou-se mais submisso. De qualquer forma, ama muito a mulher e tornou-se num dos mais poderosos feiticeiros de Vane.

A mãe da Mia, a Lemia, recuperou totalmente da máscara mágica que as bruxas lhe tinham posto. Deixou o seu lugar como governante à sua filha e decidiu viver a sua vida calmamente.

O velho Laike, que nem apareceu na batalha final, acabou por revelar que ele era o Dyne e que não tinha morrido. Continuou a viver feliz, passeando pelo mundo.

O Tempest e a Fresca continuaram a viver na sua aldeia na pradaria e tiveram três filhos. O Tempest continuou a ser o melhor arqueiro da aldeia e agora dedica-se a ensinar os mais novos.

A Phacia, depois da morte das irmãs, decidiu ser a líder da tribo Vile. Ela conseguiu que a Fronteira se unisse às terras da Deusa e que vivessem todos em paz.

Por fim, o Alex declarou-se à Luna e os dois começaram a namorar. Dois anos depois casaram e tiveram dois filhos. O Alex foi, durante vinte anos, o único Mestre do Dragão que existia, para além do Laike.

**E… fim! O que acharam da fic em geral? E o que acharam dos destinos de cada personagem? Mandem reviews, ok?**


End file.
